story of love
by yui yuyu
Summary: capek buat summary,terserh yang baca mau sumary gmana.yang penting di revieuw,kalo gak dosa


Story of love

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Miss-Typo, Lebay-ness, Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pergantian musim menandakan dimulainya pergantian generasi mulai dari tumbuhan hingga manusia.

"hufff..panas sekali"ucap seorang anak kecil berambut hitam berkilau.

"kakek cerita lagi dong?"pinta anak itu kepada kakek dan neneknya.

"iya..iya mau cerita apa si?"ucap sang kakek dengan rambut pantat ayamnya yang sama seperti dulu mulai memutih.

"apa ya?pokoknya yang berbeda dari yang sudah-sudah?"ucap anak itu semangat.

"tatsu-chan bagaimana kalau nenek ceritakan masa penu cinta kami berdua?"ucap sang nenek menyarankan sembari mengikat rambut indigonya.

"emmm boleh dech aku ingin tau bagai mana nenek dan kakek dulu pacaran?hehehe"ucapnya cenge-ngesan.

"oky kakek akan bercerita!begini dulu itu!"sang kakek mulai bercerita.

And flash back:

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sasuke kun ganteng banget lihat sini dong"terdengar suara teriakan para anak hawa yang melihat pangeran mereka lewat,

sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya mendengus kesal sambil berlalu begitu saja tak peduli dengan para fans yang berteriak lebay.

"huff apa-apaan si teme itu sok ganteng banget dech."ucap naruto yang disambut dengan tatap menghujam serta deathglare dari para FG sasuke.

"hiiiiii...seremnya."naruto terlihat bergidik ngerih.

"tapi untung saja hinata chan tidak tertarik ya dengan si teme!heheheh."ucap naruto senang sedangkan yang di omongin hanya bisa menghelah nafas dan blushing ria karena mendapat pujian dari mantan orang yang ia sukai.

Grakkkkk, pitu kelas terbuka atau lebih tepatnya di buka oleh seseorang dan masuklah sang pangeran cool 'sasuke'.

"uchiha sasuke kenapa kamu tau ini pelajaran jam 3-4 ?"ucap iruka sensai.

"maaf sensai saya bangunya kesiangan karena kemarin ada rapat osis hingga malam"ucapnya biasa dan lugas.

"baiklah sebentar lagi bel, cukup sekian hari ini dan terimakasi"ucap iruka sensai dan keluar.

teng...teng...tenggg...

semua murid mulai keluar kelas termasuk juga hinata dan sasuke kedua insan mudah itu terlihat terburu-buru menuju ruangan osis,tentu saja mereka terburu-buru dikarenakn mereka adalah ketua dan wakil ketua osis yang sedang sibuk merencanakan segalah sesuatu mengenai perpisahan kelas 3 beberapa bulan lagi.

"hinata apa kamu suda menyiapakan proposalnya?"iucap sasuke sembari melangka cepat menuju ruang osis lkarena akan segera di adakan rapat.

"sudah ketua,kemarin sudah saya siapkan dan tingal anda lihat saja?"ucapnya sambil mengimbangi jalan sasuke yang lebar dengan berlari kecil agar sama dengan sasuke.

"hinata**ku** ayo! kamu lama sekali kita hampir kehabisan waktu"ucapnya sambil tersenyum nakal saat ia terlebih dahulu sampai di ruangan.

"iya sebentar..."ucap hinata yang langsung menuju tempatnya, dan gerakan berhenti seketika saat dari belakang ada yang merengkunya! siapa lagi jika bukan sasuke.

"sebentar saja!aku capek sekali"bermanja-manja di bahu hinata membuatnya senang.

"sasuke"ucap hinata blushing.

"kenapa hanya sasuke?mana-kun nya?"ucap sasuke sambil menciumi rambut hinata merasakan aroma alami dari tubuh hinata yang sangat segar membutnya lapar!

"ma-aaf sasuke-kun"ucap hinata terbata-bata,ia membalik tubuhnya dan melihat wajah sasuke yang kelelahan, sasuke mengangkat wajahnya melitat wajah cantik kekasihnya yang menakjubkan, mendekatkan wajahnya hinga berhasil menyentu bibir hinata dengan manis dan nyaman dirasakan oleh hinta lama mereka berciuman hinga berhenti karena oksigen yang habis serta karena sudah mulai banyak yang menungu di luar ruangan para anggota osis yang mulai resah karena ruangan mereka terkunci.

"sasuke-kun berhentilah?"pinta hinata dengan wajah dan tubuh luar biasa merah.

"hem aku masih mau,tapi tidak bisa ya..hehehe"ucap sasuke sok polos tapi menyeringai bak singa melihat mangsanya.

rapat mereka benar-benar sulit buktinya hinga hampir pulang pun rapat ini belum juga selesai hingga mereka akhirnya memilih di selesaikan esok hari.

Hinata dan sasuke berpisah di depan gerbang sasuke hanya bisa melihat hinta yang dijemput oleh sepupunya 'neji', sedangkan sasuke dengan montornya sedang menanti dan berharap kapan ia dapat mengantar hinta pulang tanpa menyembunyikan hubungan mereka pada dunia,sasuke juga sering merasa iri dengan teman-temanya yang lain, ingin rasanya ia juga dapat bergandengan mesra dengan hinata, berciuman di depan teman-temanya dan berkencan dengan izin dari ayah hinata. Ia muak dengan semua yang tersembunyi ini. ia memutuskan mengubah hubungannya secara yakin menjadi nyata hubungan yang dapat dirasakan oleh orang memacu sepedanya dengan kencang berharap belum terlambat untuk semua ini,semogah ia sapat mendahului yang didepanya...ia sudah memutuskan dan tak akan berhenti begitu saja.

**TBC**

Huffffff capek banget! buat ini Cuma 2 jam,maaf ya klo jelek tolong di coment ya tapi klo males ya uda gak usah gt? Terimakasih buat semua yang bantu ya buat kelanjutannya..terimakasih


End file.
